Just beause of a Talent Show
by Fatasisanian
Summary: Okay, so this new girl showed up and turned out to be the resident of Kerari Mansion. Oh yeah and shes a great friend to the Ino Sakura Tenten and Hinata gang. Lets see how this girl helps her new friends achieve their crush.


This is absolutely my first fanfic. I understand if you thinks its lame. Please write a review.

Just because of a Talent Show  
"Sakura!"  
"Ino!"  
"Hinata!"  
"Tenten!"  
The four best friends met at their usual place at the North corner of the Kerari Mansion. The biggest and most mysterious place in Konoha.  
Its being there since the four girls were born and so far, they never met anyone who live in there before. Its also one of the most famous word for conversations around Konoha. No one has ever seen some in the house for years, and the Government can pull it down because the land is owned by the Keraris.  
"Guys, aren't you excited," Ino yelled. "The first day of term 4, the last term of school. When the terms done, its the holidays!"  
"Ino, don't get excited so fast the term haven't started yet," Tenten said as they walked to school. "But it's a brilliant that we have a enormous holiday after this term."  
"The down side is that its the final Yearly Exams this term," Sakura said. "I being studying during the holidays."  
"But the good thing is that I can see Naruto-kun again," Hinata added, and then she blushed. "I can't wait."  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see Shikamaru-san again," Ino was still yelling.  
"Sasuke-kun."  
"You're lucky, Tenten," Ino wailed. "You get to see Neji, every time we visit Hinata."

Shall I give you a little background information? Let see, alright.  
Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Year 11 at Konoha High School  
Rank: Unpopular but smartest kid in the whole school  
Crush: One of the most popular guy in school, Uchiha Sasuke  
Enemy: The School's Queen, Karin  
Best Friends: Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata

Name: Yamanaka Ino  
Age:17  
Occupation: Year 11 at Konoha High School(Helps her parents around at her family business. Yamanaka Flowers.)  
Rank: Unpopular. Have 'mess with me and you are dead' behaviour  
Crush: One of the most popular guy in school, Nara Shikamaru  
Enemy: The School's Queen, Karin  
Best Friend: Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata

Name: Hyuuga Hinata  
Age:17  
Occupation: Year 11 at Konoha High School  
Rank: Unpopular and shy  
Crush: One of the most popular guy in school, Uzumaki Naruto  
Enemy: The School's Queen, Karin  
Best Friend: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten

Name: Tenten  
Age:17  
Occupation: Year 11 at Konoha High School  
Rank: Unpopular but fierce and a tomboy  
Crush: One of the most popular guy in school, and Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji  
Enemy: The School's Queen, Karin  
Best Friend: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata

"SAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN NNN!'  
"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO-KU UUNNN!"  
"NNNNEEEEEJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII-SSSSSAAAAAAAAANNNNN NNN!"  
"SSSSSHHHIIIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAMMMAAAAARRRRUUU-SSSSA AAANNNN!"  
These were the words the four boys heard as they run desperately around the whole school trying to shake the enormous mob of fan girls off.  
"You know I really hate the first days of school," Neji yelled.  
"Yeah," Naruto agreed.  
"Me too," Sasuke yelled.  
"And me," Shikamaru added.

Chemistry Class:

"Good morning, class," Kurenai smiled." Nice to see you all made it to the first day of school."  
"Morning, Kurenai-sensei."  
"All right," Kurenai pulled out a wad of papers from her drawer." I know this is the first day of school but I want to know what everyone remembered over the holidays. Put all your books on the floor. Leave a pencil, a sharpener and an eraser on you desk. I will be coming around to hand the test papers out."  
" What!"  
The commotion broke in the classroom.  
"On the first day of the school. I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm doomed," Naruto wailed.  
"Ahem."  
The noise stopped and everyone stared at the door, Tsunade-sama, the school principal, was peering through it.  
"Kurenai, can you come out for a moment, please. I need to speak with you."  
"Oh, of course."  
This was obvious not planned because Kurenai look very confused. The door slammed shut, almost everyone went quiet to hear what happening. Some press their ears against the wall. But all they could hear was..  
"Of course headmistress. I make sure. Of course. Thank you."  
The door opened and Kurenai came back with a girl with her jet black hair tied back in a long ponytail . Her bangs went down to her shoulder and she had red eyes tinted with gold. She was rather pretty. But what caught everyone's attention was the Konoha school uniform and the shoulder bag she was carrying.  
" New student," Naruto was the first one to yell out.  
"Yes, Naruto," Kurenai said." Let me introduce our new student, Saruya Kerari."


End file.
